Prove It!
by Cindle Dale
Summary: Bella has finally opened up and let Jacob heal her broken heart. They are going cliff diving tommorow. When Alice sees Bella jumping she tells Edward who comes charging to the rescue. But Bella says she doesn't believe him. She wants him to prove his love
1. A Date

Cliff diving.

The thought about it had been running through my mind all day. What would it feel like? Would it hurt hitting the water? That was a stupid question. Jacob had told me he would jump with me. he would probably absorb the shock of hitting the water. I probably wouldn't even feel a thing. And to think I was actually going to jump off a cliff 100 feet up in the air in just a few days. How stupid of me. well I had been acting really stupid lately. I had been doing better about Ed-him. I could actually think about his name and not come to tears…sometimes. It still hurt though, but Jacob was helping me just as I had expected. I had opened myself up to Jacob and we were…exploring our feelings for each other. I had decided that Edward was never coming back but that Jacob would never leave me and I was comforted in that thought. Besides, with Jacob, things were some what even. At least in the fact, that he wasn't _too_ far out of my league. I had realized Edward had been my celebrity crush so to speak. A crush that I had loved with all of my heart, but there was no way he could love some one so far down on the social scale compared to him that it was downright stupid of me to believe he ever could. Things with Jacob were fairer. We had the same background mostly, the same morals and values, and even though he happened to be a werewolf he was still down to earth. Unlike…_him. _So here I was now, about to jump off a cliff with a werewolf. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recalled that had _he_ been here I would have never exhibited such reckless behavior. But _he _wasn't here so what was stopping me? I had come to realize lately how very overbearing he had been the whole time he had been in my life. I had made me love him no less, but it reminded me that while he was here I had had no other life but him. Now that he was gone I had a better relationship with Angela, and I found that Lauryn wasn't so bad all the time. Not all the time just every once in a while.

Jacob and I were on a dating basis, if anyone asked that's what I told them, but with him we were more just the friends we had always been, with a slight deference being that sometimes his hands lingered longer than necessary on the lower half of my back, or he would steal a kiss every now and then. Then again every once in a while I would steal one back, so he wasn't alone in his crimes. He was so solid, I had found out. There wasn't a single part of his anatomy that made me seriously wonder whether or not he took steroids. Of course he wouldn't need it being the wolf that he is. He's just naturally _really _buff, with a six pack to die for.

We were still best friends though. If I ever needed to talk to anyone he was the first person I would go to. then again most girls did that with they're boyfriends. And that's what Jacob was, my boyfriend. After all Edward had been gone for 8 months now. Apparently he wasn't coming back so why should I wait for him when I had Jacob here. And Jacob loved me. Jacob wouldn't leave me taking every memory of him I had away from me and saying that it would be as if he never existed. Jacob would never leave me alone to cry myself to sleep every night, if I slept at all. Jacob obviously loved me more than Edward had. Not that I blamed Edward, after all I had always known that I could never compare to the sheer beauty of vampires.

But what had hurt me the worst about his leaving was the fact the rest of the family had left too. Every one of them left without a single backward glance, or even a goodbye. Apparently they also hadn't loved me as much as they had claimed.

But at least I had Jacob.

Speaking of Jacob I stood up from my place on the couch as I heard the familiar roar of his motorcycle as he pulled up into the driveway for our "date" at Emily and Sam's house. It was kind of a weekly affair nowadays. We would all go over there and watch a movie. The couples that always showed were me and Jacob, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Embry and his new girlfriend Katy and Quil. Quil didn't have a girlfriend but he came to our movie night every Saturday and just hang with us. We all prayed silently that Quil would find a girl to bring to one of our date nights one of these days. But of course that was impossible with him spending so much time with Claire. Although it was adorable the way he loved and treated her, he needed to find someone his own age to occupy his time with now. Claire would understand later in life when they were a happy couple.

Jacob bounded up the steps to the front porch and politely rang the bell. Normally if Charlie wasn't there he would just bust through the front door without warning scaring the life out of me. But when Chief Swan was home he was a very polite gentleman.

I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I was immediately snatched through the doorway and encircled in burning arms a awarded a searing kiss that was only broken by Charlie's loud coughing in the background from where he stood in the living room looking at us with a smile on his face. My face was on fire, but Charlie seemed not to notice.

"sorry Chief, couldn't resist." He said smiling back at Charlie.

"ok, well anyway, time to go. Bye dad." I said over my shoulder as I attempted to drag Jacob out the door.

Charlie said goodbye back and then mumbled something about not doing what he wouldn't. That certain remark got a laugh out of Jacob.

I waited for Jacob to get on first, then I climbed on behind of him. At first I had been a bit antsy about ridding the back of one of these things where I couldn't control it if we decided to crash, but Jacob had soon calmed my fears with how excellent a driver he was. after our bike incidents, we had decided that I was spending too much time in the hospital and I should probably stop before I killed myself. Besides there was really no reason for me to want to anymore, my hallucinations were practically gone. I only heard _his _voice once when he warned me not to do something, then he would go quiet. So I had given the bike up. Jacob hadn't though, he loved it. So I just got on behind him and put my arms around his waist and my head on his shoulder. Normal.

The motorcycle started with a roar and then settled down into an idle. This wasn't one of those rinky dink ones you'd probably find at a garage sale. Nope this was a big Harley. I had been happy when Jacob had given up on the rabbit for a while, and instead of it he had opted for this. A big, scary, potentially harmfully motorcycle; way to go Jake, try to kill me why don't you, don't I try that often enough? I don't need your help.

With Jacob behind the "wheel" we were in La Push in less that 10 minutes. Usually it took me 15 but this thing could actually go over 60 miles per hour, and not be pushing it to its limits.

Jacob turned down the side roads that lead to Emily's and we were less than five minutes away. I playfully nibbled on Jacob's ear. His soft chuckle could not only be heard it shook through his body. I laughed with him. I kissed him once on the back of the neck by his ear then I rested my head back down on the side of his shoulder.

We found everyone in their usual spots. We were a few minutes late but it was still only previews. Jacob went over to the couch and sat in our normal seats and I had no more sat down that he pulled me to him and kissed me. I laughed and kissed him back briefly, then we settled in for the movie, not that we ever really paid attention. Usually Jacob was too preoccupied with my hands, or mouth, whichever he could reach first. Jacob wasn't one to fidget, but he never stopped playing with my fingers, he would intertwine them and when he would do that he would stroke the back of my thumb with his own; then he would take them both and cross them over my chest. He never let me get too far away from him, he had too much fun making me mad because he wouldn't stop messing with my hands. he would fake agitation when I got far enough out of his grasping range that he couldn't pull me to him at anytime. Which was why I decided it was time for popcorn.

I stood and though I could tell he wasn't happy about it he let me go. I walked towards the kitchen. Emily stood and followed me. that would keep any of the guys from deciding to "help", because if Emily and I were in the same room alone then we were usually talking about girl things. And the guys tended to stay as far away as possible from us when we were talking about those things. Somehow it made them uncomfortable, though I never could guess why.

The bright light in the kitchen caught me by surprise and I had to cover my eyes for a moment while they adjusted. I hadn't noticed how dark it had been in the other room until had walked into this normal lighting and was blinded.

When I could see again I walked over to the pantry very carefully so as to not bump into anything. I didn't see the popcorn at first, but after digging a bit I found it hidden behind a box of Cheesy Mac. I pulled out two bags, tore open the plastic and popped them into the microwave pressing the Popcorn button twice to it would cook them at the same time. Then I settled into one of the cushioned chairs and talked to Emily until I heard the beeping of the microwave. I stood, and went and got the popcorn. I shook it a bit to make sure all of it had popped all the way, then Emily and I made our way back into the living room. Jacob immediately pulled me onto his lap, but I still had to rise back up and hand the other bag to Quil. It was so sad, he never brought anyone, yet he came every week as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and the movie ended on a happy note. We even discussed the jump we would be doing in a few days since this would be the last time I would see anybody until then. They didn't really have any advice other than to hold onto Jacob and let him absorb the shock of the fall when we hit the water. I assured that even if they hadn't suggested that I would have been clinging very tightly to Jacob anyhow. It made everyone laugh even though they knew how serious I was. I really would be clinging onto Jacob for dear life.

Jacob and I said our goodbyes and climbed onto the motorcycle. We headed home but before we got there Jacob turned onto a side road I had never noticed before. Apparently no one else had ever noticed It either, because there was absolutely no traffic to or from the back road. Jacob pulled over and helped me off after he had slid off himself. He pulled me onto the grass and sat down leaning against a tree. He beconed me over, so I went and sat down in between his legs and let my head rest against his broad chest. His muscle mass never ceased to amaze me. and the sad part was he was only 16! He wasn't even done growing yet, even for a wolf!

He sighed and pulled my arms around me intertwining our fingers.

"Bella,"

"Hmm?" I said softly back. If I wasn't careful I could fall asleep in his arms, just like I used to do with Ed- _him­ _almost every night.

"what are you really thinking about? I mean about saturday. Are you just pretending to not be scared? Its not like you Bella. I was expecting you chicken out at least once." None of this was said in humor so I treated it as such.

"but I'm not scared Jake. How can I be scared with such a huge werewolf protecting me?" he nodded his head in agreement.

He was silent for a while longer before standing and saying we should get back before Charlie became worried. I agreed quickly and jumped back onto the mororcycle thinking about how sensitive my special werewolf was.


	2. Happy

**This chapter will cause problems in the next. I always wanted to make a BellaxJacob story but sadly this will not be it :'( **

dawn came to quick for my taste. I hadn't been able to sleep the night before and all I could think about was _him_. Why was I kidding myself he was _all_ I could think about no matter what I had tried.

Not to mention the fact that I would being cliff diving in two days. I was suddenly not looking forward to it. For some strange reason I had a foreboding feeling about it. I couldn't explain it though.

I hoped out of bed and went to pull the curtains back when I saw something stitting on the tree outside. not just something a _big_ something. Why was Jacob out on the tree outside of the window? I threw the window opened and fairly yelled at him.

"Jacob! Why are you on my tree?" Jacob almost fell out of the tree he jerked awake so quickly.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered looking around blindly before realizing where he was. "oh Bella,"

"like I said a minute ago, what are you doing in my tree, right outside my window?"

"umm," he searched for words. "well Bella, I had a bad feeling last night and I just knew I needed to be near you just in case…"

"just in case what?"

"anything happened," he stated easily shrugging his shoulders. "well I think I should go," he said starting to stand on the limb. It still surprised me how well he balanced himself when he was as big as he was. It truly amazed me. "everyone will be wondering where I am," with that and a quick goodbye he swung himself off of the tree and started at a run for the woods beside the house where he could phase. How could werewolves run forever like vampires? Werewolves actually have to breathe!

I ducked my head back inside the window and made my way over to my closet. I grabbed a few clothes not really caring what they were and headed to the bathroom where I could take a nice long hot shower.

I didn't realize how long I was in there until I gotten out and seen that a half an hour had passed. Apparently I had been needing that more than I had thought.

I quickly towel dried my hair and threw it up into a bun, then threw on some better clothes

I grabbed my keys, and headed for the door. As usual my truck started with its usual roar, I had been contemplating lately on whether or not to get a better muffler so it might not be _as _loud as it was. though there wasn't really much you could do to help this truck.

I arrived in La Push about 15 minutes later. Billy was gone fishing with Charlie, they would be gone all day if I was lucky. Jake was asleep on the couch and since I didn't want to disturb him I just tip toed over to the fridge pulled out the ice tea and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. When the glass was full I went back into the living room. I sat the glass on the table and softly picked up Jacobs head and sat down laying it in my lap. The second his head hit my leg his arms came up and gripped onto my thigh. Not the most comfortable position in the world but if it kept Jake happy and asleep I was willing to let it slide.

I ended up dozing off myself, this time when I awoke the roles were switched. My head was on Jakes lap and while one arm was under my head the other was gripped to his thigh, and he was stroking my hair.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," he cooed softly to me. I stirred and turned off of my side to where his face was directly above me.

"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up," he smiled at me. I sat up and leaned against him. His arm came around me, his hand resting on my shoulder, I put my arms up to his and turned my face to where it was buried into his shoulder. His scent invaded my nose and overpowered me. it was intoxicating. I couldn't resist the urge to shove my face deeper into his shoulder and take a deep breath. He didn't say anything as I tilted my head back and lightly kissed him on the lips. It was the first time I had ever done that. he had known I wasn't ready for it so he had never pushed it, now that I was the one initiating it he didn't hesitate and immediately responded by kissing me back. Oh God, his taste was better than his smell. Oh what I had missed out on.

He kissed me deeper until I was so dizzy from lack of oxygen that when he let me go I just collapsed into his arms. He welcomed it. He took the opportunity to pull me closer and enfold me in his huge physique. He was so strong, and sensitive. He would have never have kissed me like that if I had not have kissed him first and given him the ok. He never missed an opportunity to peck me on the cheek but he had _never_ kissed me like that before. What's strange was I had _liked _it. I had liked it so much that now I was turning my head to him for more. And that's just what I got. More of what I had just gotten, only this time his hands came up to my face and held it there. He didn't let go of my face until long after he had stopped kissing me. His taste was on my lips. It was delicious. It was exactly the same as his smell only more powerful, woodsy kind of, musky, like a pine forest. It took my breath away. Were my feelings changing towards him? How could I have kissed him like this and my feelings _not _be different? How could I have liked that kiss that so much and not feel something? There was and easy explanation. I was falling for Jacob Black. Slowly and hesitantly but I was definatly falling for him. Slowly but surely.

I sighed and rested my head back onto his chest. I could feel his heart beating. No not beating, racing. His heart was racing because of me, of the kiss we had just shared. Just the thought made my head spin. It made me feel so special to know I was the only girl who could do that to him, could make his heart race like this.

I don't know how long we sat there snuggled up on that couch, we probably dozed back off again. But when I finally had the energy to leave his strong warm arms to look at a clock it was about 11. we were supposed to be at the cliff in three hours. Just the thought had my stomach in knots.

I dragged myself up off of him and slowly made my way to his bedroom. If I was going to be in public I wasn't going to look like I had just woken up, even though I just had.

Jake followed me, and stood and watched at the door as I took my hair down and brushed it with his brush that was on the table, and put it back up into a pony tail. Since I couldn't see him because the mirror was facing the wrong way, and he walked so softly I had no warning when his arms suddenly snaked around my waist and pulled me back into him. I fell backwards willingly. He kissed my hair. I turned to where I was facing him and buried my face in his chest wrapping my arms around his waist. He sighed and pulled his arms up around my shoulders and pulled me closer until there was absolutely no space between us at all, we were like one body.

He held me for what seemed like an eternity until he slowly took one of his hands and pulled my chin up to meet his face. Then he kissed me. it was amazing, there was no way to describe the feeling going through my body. When he broke the kiss I couldn't help but pout which only made him laugh.

"what's that look for?" he said in between silent chuckles.

"you stopped kissing me," I said truthfully before pouting a little more.

"well I can always remedy that," he said, then he kissed me again. This one was even more spectacular than the first…or the second. And this time he didn't stop. He just kept kissing me. his taste was so incredible, just absolutely delicious. I never wanted it to end.

But unfortunately it did. I hadn't reaized until that moment that he had the roles had reversed and now my arms were on his shoulders and his arms were around my waist holding me up about a foot off the ground. In any other instance I wouldn't have been able to wrap my arms fully around his shoulder, not just because he was so tall, but also because he was to broad.

He sat me back down on the floor, and I immediately pulled him close to me again.

"Bella," he whispered hesitantly.

"yes," I murrmered into his chest.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I sucked in a breath at his whispered words. I had known it was coming, I just hadn't expected it so soon. But somehow it wasn't as hard to take as I had always thought It would be. Were my feelings _really _changing, or was this just my mind playing tricks on me? I couldn't be sure.

"um…jacob…." He cut off my stuttering with a finger to my lips.

"don't say anything Bella, I don't want you to regret it later. I just had to tell you how _I _felt. It's ok if you don't feel the same back, I understand, I just wanted you to know. I will always be honest with you, bells," he seemed somewhat defeated.

"Jacob," I began. I really had to psyche myself up for this. I would be baring my whole soul…again. Hopefully this time I wouldn't get hurt. "I don't really know how to explain this other than to say…I'm scared." Jake pushed me back far enough, which was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment, to look at my face. Our noses were just millimeters away from touching he was so close.

"Bella, don't _ever _be scared, don't _ever _think I would leave you like he did." This was the first time Jake had referred to Edward as anything other than a bloodsucker and I was surprised. But Jacob didn't stop he just kept on talking. "I don't care about what he did to you, even though it was the most selfish, self-centered thing he could have done, what I care about is you, and I do _not _want you to be scared to love. Not everyone will leave you Bella, never forget that. I certainly won't leave you. I love you Bella," I could tell he meant it, then again so did Edward. It killed me but I was still so skeptical, and I didn't want to be. I wanted to believe Jacob, I wanted to love him. But then I wanted to hold back. But with Jacob I knew I couldn't do that if only for his sake. I couldn't only give him half me while the other half waited and watched on the sidelines. I just couldn't do that to him. It wouldn't be fair.

But I did love Jacob. And I would not hold back. It was time I loved someone with my all again. Jake deserved it. He had waited so patiently for so long; it would be so unfair to him.

That's what I would do. I would give Jacob my all no matter how much I wanted to hold back. I would give him everything in me.

"Jake," I began again. I didn't stutter this time. "I'm falling in love with you too," short, sweet, simple.

He smiled faintly but quickly wiped it off. Then he looked at me hopefully but skeptically.

"are you sure?"

"positive," I smiled at him and was quickly grabbed, pulled close and lifted off my feet being twirled around with Jacob whooping for joy.

"oh Bella," he said into my face once he had put me back down on the solid ground. I was kissed lightly then let go.

I couldn't stop smilling. For the next half hour while I fixed our lunch every other second Jacob would kiss me, on the cheek, on the lips, anything he could reach. Jacob couldn't stop smiling either. Now all I had to worry about was when I got to the cliff, if I would have more hallucinations about Edward, what if it made me realize all that I had just done was the wrong thing and I really couldn't love Jake if I knew Edward still existed, somewhere in the universe. I truly hoped that if Edward was really gone from me forever as he had promised, I could really love Jacob with all my heart. He deserved it. He had saved me in so many ways. It was because of him that I wasn't a zombie anymore, that I could somewhat enjoy life. It was probably also his doing that had actually _saved _my life. I knew it would have only been a matter of time before I had considered suicide. If it weren't for Jacob mending, not healing, my broken heart, I knew I could have never lived. That probably would have killed Edward. Maybe, just maybe, Edward still loved me; that he really believed what he had done to me would save me from his kind. But he didn't know was that by leaving he was only killing me. But now I had Jacob. My safeguard. My shield. Jacob. Even though Edward was gone, there was still someone who loved me. someone who wouldn't leave me. someone who would die for me. someone who I could trust would always be there for me. that had been Edward. Until he left. Now It was Jacob.

My Jacob. It was strange how I had come to see Jacob unconsciously as mine, like he was my property. Like he belonged to me.

And in a way he did, I had his heart. That made me feel better knowing I had his heart. It made me feel safe. Even though there was no way I _couldn't _feel safe with Jacob around me. My Jacob.

I looked at him beside me eating his lunch, and lightly kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks flamed and he set his food down clumsily, which was surprising because he was so graceful for someone with his height and size, and questioned with his eyes as well with his words.

"what was that for?"

Indifferently. " I just realized that you pretty much belong to me." I stated to his amazement. There was a spark in his eyes. Hope.

"oh I do, now do i?" his look quickly changed to teasing.

"yes, you do. Any objections?" I raised an eyebrow.

"well now that you mention it…" he was abruptly cut off by a kiss which he immediately threw himself into.

"well dang, I guess you're right." He said in mock glumness. He pretended to pout, which was soon erased when I kissed him again.

"I know I am," I laughed when we finally broke apart. His kisses felt to _hot_ that they seared me right to my toes. It felt…_right_ to kiss him. I hadn't been expecting that. his kisses were so much differently than Edwards had been. Edward had always held back saying it was for my health; that he could never lose control around me. he thought I was fragile; which I was…to him. Jacob on the other hand didn't hold back. I was blown off my feet every time. Jacob wasn't afraid of hurting me even though we both knew all too well he certainly could if he wanted to. he just wasn't afraid to hold me tightly like I wanted to be held. It felt like he was holding me together, better than duck tape. I knew he would never make me feel as special as Edward had, but it was for me a very close tie with Edward a little farther ahead. But Jake was catching up.

I spent the rest of the day playing with Jake. Nothing was ever boring around him. Jake was always the life of the party, so I was sad when Billy got back saying Charlie was lonely and waiting for his dinner. So I grudgingly left. I didn't want to leave but Charlie needed me. so I lightly kissed Jacob one more time and headed out the door.

For the first time in a long time I was happy. I was happy and in love.

**I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry this took so long to get out ;'( I tried but my internet has been down everytime I have had time to actually get online. Im sorry for the wait. Im not quite sure where this will go. If I stick to Nicoles original plot its only going to span over about two more short chapters unless by some miracle I become an amazing writer and think up something else to go on….yes this means I need your help. PM me and tell me your suggestions. I have a few in my head I just don't really know what to do with them. HELP ME!!! ******** mucho gracias for any suggestions. If I use yours I will dedicate the chapter to you ******** yes I know you're jumping up and down ;) **

**Ps. Btw I really think you should read the original story that this came from. Its by bloodstaindsoul its called Prove It, too. Its short which makes it hard to pull ideas from but it's a good plot. Youll just have to read to find out where im gonna change it at. Its not going to be identical to the original. It will be my own and yes I have permission to use this story….bloodstaindsoul is like my freaking best friend in the whole wide world so…yea….bye until I can finish chapter three.**


End file.
